Ser quien soy
by aikei
Summary: que pasa cuando tu no eres lo que las personas esperan de ti.


Antes que nada quiero aclararles que estoy re-escribiendo éste fanfic por los múltiples errores de ortografía y de tipeo que poseía.

También advertirles que este fanfic contendrá Lemon, y que las personalidades no son fieles a las del manga y/o anime de Naruto.

Los personajes que menciono en este fanfic son mayormente de la autoría del señor Masashi Kishimoto , y el resto es de mi autoría.

CAPÍTULO 1: Ellos de donde son?

Naruto: Bee mi búsqueda de Sasuke no es una perdida de tiempo ...(por que es así de terco)

Killer:te dije que no te voy a ayudar ...además estoy ocupado no ves que mi equipo llega hoy

Tsunade: Naruto si no quiere no lo puedes estar obligando (mirando con fastidio la escena)

Naruto: es que a acaso nadie mas entiende lo qué siento.

Killer:esa clase de sentimientos son estúpidos no servirán

Mientras en dirección a la entrada de la aldea.

Ninja1: Tú sabes quiénes son ellos?

Ninja2: no lo se ..mandare un clon a buscar refuerzo por si las dudas .

Ninja1 ..buena idea

Re'moon: venimos a ver a mi sensei Killer Bee-san el se encuentra con Tsunade-sama

Ninja1: No te creo rubiesita, además a cual aldea pertenecen?

Una joven de cabello color azul se adelanto con rostro serio.

Reiko: Soy Reiko Multhilip la líder del equipo y venimos de aldea Choo

Ninja 2: Disculpe Señorita Multhilip enseguida llamó a Tsunade-sama

Minutos después...

Tsunade: Por que simplemente no entraron?

Daisuke: hubiese sido descortés de nuestra parte abusar de esa forma Hokage-sama

Killer: bien Presentense.

Naruto: Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto

Reiko: Así que eres es el alumno de jiraiya

Naruto: si, conoces al ero-sannin?

Reiko: Si El suele pasear por Choo (ya que es una aldea donde ahí un 70% de mujeres ...como el pervertido mas grande no iba a ir ..pensó)

Tsunade: En realidad no me extraña

tiger: a mi tampoco ese viejo si que es un perverti...(golpe en la cabeza)

Sweetnest: Imbécil como se te ocurre insultar a un Sannin

Re´moon: pero Swetty-chan si Tiger tiene razón neh.

Darknest: mejor callense ambos (ya cansado de las idioteces de Tiger y Re´moon)

Slow: vamos bro si es cierto( codeandolo de forma insistente)

Mikuru:por que no se callan (cara de fastidio)

Aki: claro por que usted lo diga majestad

Daisuke: vamos chicos no queremos dejar esta impresión...o tal vez si (solo pudo a decir eso al sentir las miradas de todos)

Reiko: BASTA QUE YA NO SON UNOS CRÍOS perdonelos Tsunade sama el viaje les corto la irrigación del cerebro

Tsunade: Líder no?

Reiko: si,gracias por aceptarnos en la aldea.

Naruto: Que edades tienen? (dirijiendose a killerbee).

Killer: Daisuke y Mikuru tienen veinte exceptuando a Reiko el resto tiene diesciseis años.

Tsunade: y tu Reiko?

Reiko: Tengo trece

TRECE? Gritaron Tsunade y Naruto al unísono.

Reiko(contando con los dedos): .ichi ,ni, san si tengo trece.

Tsunade: cambiando de tema aquí tengo la lista de donde se hospedarán por el tiempo que se queden Aki y Sweetnest se quedan en lo del clan Inuzuka, Re´moon con los Akimichi, Daisuke y Mikuru con los Hyuuga, Tiger y Slow con los Nara, Darknest con rock lee y finalmente Reiko se quedara donde Naruto ya que haran un entrenamiento especial decidimos ponerlos juntos para que se conocieran

Naruto: pero tsunade oba-chan...

Reiko: oiga eso esta bien ?

media hora después

cada uno estaba en el lugar donde le tocaba hospedarse salvo por la líder del beeteam que fue arrastrada por Uzumaki a Ichiraku ramen.

Teuchi :...wow naruto q bonita novia tienes en verdad es una belleza lastima que no veamos todo tu rostro pequeña

Ayame: cierto por que te cubres?

Reiko : primero no soy su novia estoy de misión y lo del flequillo es mas simple un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos ...lamentablemente mi rostro tiene vida propia y mis ojos muestran mas sentimiento de los que quisiera.

Naruto: Deberías dejar de preocuparte por esa regla.

Reiko: No ...es necesario, si de preservar la vida de mis camaradas se trata . Además los sentimientos no son una de mis prioridades.

naruto se quedo pensando que aquella peli azul Definitivmente ella no era como Killerbee.

ya era tarde así que al terminar su charla y los ramen que pudo comer Naruto se dirigieron al dulce hogar de el mencionado.

Algo titubeantes por no estar de acuerdo con Tsunade pero al llegar Reiko olfateo un chakra que no era el de Naruto , quien seria? Se cuestionó entonces decidió abrir la puerta con cuidado.

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo no duden en decirme si creen que hace falta algo espero subir en un ritmo de entre tres días y diez días a mas tardar.


End file.
